venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Saved Chat: Questions To Ambrose
AmbroseMalachai has come to the war room. *12:26AmbroseMalachaiOh but I am curious *12:26IM STILL ALIVE.... *ambrose *not now *12:26BlackSmithy... *12:26IM STILL ALIVEnot here at least *the other wiki plz *if u have anything to say *12:26AmbroseMalachaiQuiet *12:26IM STILL ALIVEno *i will not b quiet *12:26AmbroseMalachaiThis is not for you *12:26IM STILL ALIVEu dnt silence us anymore *12:26AmbroseMalachaiThis is directed towards your followers *12:26Horizons are LimitedWill you really hunt the Venkon army? Then, I ask you target me first...if that is alright. *12:27IM STILL ALIVEleave them out of this *12:27OsirisYThey amb *I have a question *12:27Eyeless JackI cant even *12:27BlackSmithymy heart... my poor heart ;-; *12:27Terrios528I'm not her "follower" I'm her friend. *12:27AmbroseMalachaiI will humor your questions now. *But *Before I do *12:27OsirisYTwhat if im not a follower/venkon- oh *12:27AmbroseMalachaiI'm setting forth one standard. *Anything childish *or immature. *And I will leave *Hallowed424 has come to the war room. *12:28AmbroseMalachaiElsewhise. *12:28OsirisYTOh. *12:28IM STILL ALIVEif anyone fucks this up *12:28AmbroseMalachaiFor all of the followers */friends *of Nicole. *12:28IM STILL ALIVEi swear u wont b forgiven *12:28MaskedManClausAmbrose, sir. *12:28AmbroseMalachaiI will answer to the best of my ability *Claus. *12:28IM STILL ALIVEhmph *12:28AmbroseMalachaiWhat is it. *12:28MaskedManClausWhat will it take for you to stop this war? *Or, as you put it, massacre? *12:29AmbroseMalachaiUtter annihilation of anything and everything that holds even the slightest value in your dear leaders heart *Including *But not limited to *You *12:29MaskedManClausCan we make arrangements to avoid this and come out neutral? *12:29AmbroseMalachaiAll of her followers *Hallowed424 has gone to battle *12:30AmbroseMalachaiI would like to finish my statement *12:30MaskedManClausOkay. *12:30AmbroseMalachaiAnd anyone who does not pledge to me by the end. *For that answer *I can not give a simple yes or no. *For *This has been going on *For longer than any of you can conceptually conceive. *12:31MaskedManClausShe is only 15, Ambrose. *12:31AmbroseMalachaiIs she? *12:31MaskedManClausYes. *12:31Horizons are LimitedYou're not talking physically then, are you. *12:32AmbroseMalachaiOr is that the concept of what you seem to think is her age just because she was given a body with a name she didn't already have *12:32Terrios528Are you insinuating some form of Reincarnation thing with Nikki? *12:32AmbroseMalachaiOne at a time please. *12:32IM STILL ALIVEi think he is? *12:32AmbroseMalachaiLast warning *No I am not. Horizons. *Yes I am. Terrios. *But to explain it. *Would be to ruin it. *And I am not the one to upset a balance of force that not even I can began to comprehend. *12:33MaskedManClausI respect your wish to keep it your secret, Ambrose. *12:33AmbroseMalachaiI'm glad someone sees that not all things can be spoken. *Mutual feelings. *Though. *I must ask *What Keeps you all here *12:34Eyeless Jack.... *12:34MaskedManClausI fight and stay here because not only do I care, but because I know this is wrong. *Jadedragoness has come to the war room. *12:34IM STILL ALIVEjade *12:34OsirisYThi jade *12:34IM STILL ALIVEamb is here *12:34Eyeless JackI dont think I can effictively answer that Ambrose. *12:34IM STILL ALIVEvery very quiet plz *12:34Eyeless JackMadness? *Friendship? *Love? *Devotion? *Who cares. *Im here *12:35Terrios528A promise I made to someone who isn't here, that no one can find. *12:35AmbroseMalachaiAnyone else? *Hallowed424 has come to the war room. *12:35MaskedManClausMay I ask how old Nicole is then? *12:35AmbroseMalachaiIt depends on which version of time you are looking at *And on what scale *12:36MaskedManClausThe simplest we could understand, please. *12:36AmbroseMalachaiWhich is why it is hard to answer when I am bombarded with questions for your lord and savior. *12:36IM STILL ALIVE:( *12:36AmbroseMalachaiThe simplest? Since before you humans started logging time. *I know that I yes am a human *But I also know *That I was not. Once upon a time, if you will. *Just as neither was she. *12:37MaskedManClausWhat is your relationship with her? *12:37AmbroseMalachaiMostly hatred. *12:38MaskedManClausYes, I see. *12:38AmbroseMalachaiBut that is only because of why it started and why its continued for so long *As to why *before you ask *Because I know you are going to *12:38MaskedManClausSmart. *12:38AmbroseMalachaiI cannot answer that. As time has been rough to the mind of myself as well as Nicole *12:39IM STILL ALIVEno kidding *12:39MaskedManClausAlright. *12:39AmbroseMalachaiWell my sweet little child. *The memory loss *Seems to get worse everytime with you *12:39IM STILL ALIVEmhmm... *12:39AmbroseMalachaiBut I do know why our fight continues. *However. *That is one question I will not, for sake of the balance, answer *12:40MaskedManClausOkay. *12:40BlackSmithyI do have one question, Ambrose *12:40Eyeless JackI think weve hit a world record here... *12:40IM STILL ALIVEi would ask but idk if im allowed to talk rly *12:40AmbroseMalachaiBlackSmithy. *I do not recognize you *But do ask *12:41IM STILL ALIVEhes new amb *just joined a few days ago *12:41AmbroseMalachaiAhh *12:41BlackSmithyWhy here? Why on wikia? *12:41AmbroseMalachaiFresh Meat as it were? *12:41BlackSmithyYeah *Why are you doing it here *12:41AmbroseMalachaiEvery incarnation has its own setting Smithy. *It seems that for whatever reason *Nicoles incarnation chose for it to be here *I simply followed *12:42BlackSmithyok *12:42AmbroseMalachaiCould be the day and age we are in *Could be just the pure luck *I don't decide these things *And I could care less. *12:43MaskedManClausMay I ask now? *12:43AmbroseMalachaiIndeed *12:43MaskedManClausWhat are you? *12:43AmbroseMalachaiAs of now *I am human *Have been ever since my reincarnations *some... *25 years in the past? *I do not know *12:44MaskedManClausI see. *12:44AmbroseMalachaiI don't keep track of the time as humans typically do *Any other questions? *12:44MaskedManClausI have many. *12:44AmbroseMalachaiI have little time on my hands *And one last announcement to make *12:45MaskedManClausWhat will happen when she is killed by you? *12:45AmbroseMalachaiMost likely *Another reincarnation event as soon as I die. *But effectively *I'm trying to erase that from happening again. *Still haven't worked it out. *12:45MaskedManClausUnderstandable. *12:46AmbroseMalachaiI have time to answer one last question. *12:46IM STILL ALIVE* IM STILL ALIVE sighs *12:46AmbroseMalachaiAnyone? *12:46MaskedManClausDo you think killing a child will really benefit you at all? *12:46AmbroseMalachaiIn my human life *No *But I could answer this in many ways *I will stick to the simplest answer *12:47MaskedManClausAnswer one that will matter. *Fine. *12:47AmbroseMalachaiAs for my statement *12:47IM STILL ALIVEamb *oh *go ahead *12:47AmbroseMalachaiAnyone pertaining to Nicole or communicating with her in any way at this point *Has helped her in past incarnations *12:48IM STILL ALIVEahuh.. *12:48AmbroseMalachaior at least been allies with her in our battles *It is no coincidence that you are all here now *12:48BlackSmithyBut you said you did not recognize me *12:48IM STILL ALIVEur username *12:48AmbroseMalachaiTime is not exact on entrances and exits SMithy. *it is only relative. *Nicole. *12:49IM STILL ALIVEyes *12:49AmbroseMalachaiYou get one question to ask. And I will answer it fully. As a rival, you have earned that. *Think carefully *12:49IM STILL ALIVEi am *i am *12:49AmbroseMalachaiFor it is only one. *Do not try and ask a question that has already been denied either *12:50IM STILL ALIVEik im thinking *amb *when will we see u *12:50AmbroseMalachaiIn my plans, never. *12:50IM STILL ALIVEoh.. *12:50AmbroseMalachaiBut who knows. *I might change them when the time comes. *12:51IM STILL ALIVEnow amb, before u go, i need to do something *12:51AmbroseMalachaiWhats that. *12:51IM STILL ALIVE* IM STILL ALIVE hugs *12:51AmbroseMalachai? *12:51IM STILL ALIVEim sry it had to b this way *12:51AmbroseMalachaiExistence is a trivial thing *12:51IM STILL ALIVEand thx for staying here this long *12:52AmbroseMalachaiI too am sorry that our creation was made to do this. for eons. I tire of it. Yet it is the only way we live on. Just know. Next time I come. I will not come to talk. *Farewell *12:52IM STILL ALIVEu will come to kill *yes *cya...whenever i guess *AmbroseMalachai has gone to battle Category:Saved Chat